redditanimefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Neito
=2010= Welcome! Congratulations on starting Reddit Anime Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse 03:07, June 6, 2010‎ Thanks for the warm welcome Thanks for the warm welcome. I was happy to learn about this wiki, and will probably be making some more contributions down the road. I've watched a lot of anime (too much probably), and I have a lot of recommendations. Fair warning Just giving you a heads up that someone submitted this site to Stumble Upon, and edited the '''5 Centimeters Per Second '''page, removing all content and replacing it with a less-than-friendly joke. I removed the joke and pasted in some info from wikipedia as a placeholder... {C Letting people edit pages without signing in is gonna cause a lot pranks like this >_> Good luck to you. *Thanks for the warning, dood. I'll fix it. =2012= Still Active? Hey, are you still active on the wiki at all? I'd love to make a few changes to the layout of the pages/recommendations but I don't want to step on your toes. StokeYdral 18:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Affiliation Homepage is locked, any chance we could put the animanga footer there? I can look into seeing if we could list this under Memes. +Y 17:16, June 26, 2013 (UTC) 12-4-2014 Dear Neito, I write with reference to the admin rights. I want to help to make this wikia better, that is way I need admin rights. Yours Sincerely, --Sarnagon (talk) 18:38, April 12, 2014 (UTC)